


Cross That Bridge

by Mystical_Light6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Fallen Castiel, Fear, Grief, Guilt, M/M, Male Slash, Vampire Castiel, Vampire Dean Winchester, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Light6/pseuds/Mystical_Light6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean arrives back at his motel room to find an unexpected visitor. The visitor is not unwanted, but his arrival leaves Dean saddened until he comes up with a plan that leaves things much different than where the night began. </p>
<p>*Has nothing to do with my other Vampire story - 'Blood Brothers v2.0'*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross That Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. No money is being made for my having written this piece. 
> 
> This is a story that has been sitting on my laptop since late 2012 - way before I had even thought about writing 'Blood Brothers'. This is a separate universe from that, different vampire stuff. I really, really like vampire stories and had a lot of fun writing this at the time. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think about it and you'll hear back from me.

Dean pulled the Impala into the open parking space in front of the door to their motel room and put it into park. He leaned his elbow against the door, brought his hand to his mouth and squeezed his bottom lip as he thought over the situation. Still not knowing what to do, he grabbed the key and stuck it into his pocket as he exited the vehicle. Sam was busy researching at the library tonight and since the building was open till midnight, there were still a few hours left for Dean to wait out.

The room was dark when Dean entered which was fine and good since they hadn't left any lights on to begin with –

"Hello, Dean."

But that didn’t mean someone could be waiting in the room for them to come back. Dean turned, gun in hand, and sitting in a chair next to the closed window as still and straight as a statue, was Castiel.

"Didn't think you'd be able to find us," Dean said as he walked to the nearest lamp and turned it on, ignoring the other figure’s surprised flinch. He did his best not to look his old friend in the eye but he could feel a glare burning the space between the shoulder blades of his back.

"I was not totally aware that you did not want me to find you,” Cas said, folding his hands on his lap and leaning back in his seat. “Have you and Sam had any luck?"

Damn it, Cas. Doesn’t he ever actually listen with those ears he’s wearing?

Trying not to let his anger (or fear) get the better of him, Dean said calmly, "Cas, I already explained this to you and it looks like I'll have to say it again - you _drank_. You drank from that guy out on the street when we had you on lockdown and specifically told you not to so you're done. There's no turning back from this one, buddy. We’re finished. _You're_ finished."

The glare he received in return, if at all possible, intensified by the second. "I am an angel of the Lord, Dean. I cannot -"

"You're a vampire, Cas,” Dean yelled back. He looked to the window and looked back again resigned. “A fucking vampire."

Castiel was up out of his chair and across the room in the blink of an eye, no less gracefully than when he’d been a full angel and his hands clutched Dean by the neck so tightly that he could feel the longer fingernails of his hand biting against his skin. "I cannot help what happened in a moment when I was distracted, Dean. _We_ were friends. _I_ have rescued you and yours time and time again. I would still like to help you and your brother in whatever capacity I am able.” His voice shockingly enough cracking with emotion, Castiel loosened his grip a little and leaned in close and whispered, “Please Dean, _trust me._ "

Dean was about to say that of course he'd still like Cas' help because he was still _Cas_ but then his angel _sniffed him on the neck and groaned in pleasure_. Dean tried to pull himself out of Cas' iron-tight grip but it didn't work. The angel turned vampire faced Dean eye to eye after looking down at the floor and pushed the hunter back into the wall behind him. Castiel moved himself to be right on top of Dean, his hands holding him there as he began to press kisses against Dean’s neck and jaw. Dean tried to resist but found himself faltering because after so long waiting, this was something he'd really wanted too.

Castiel pulled away long enough to place his forehead against Dean's and sigh. "I do not understand why this has happened to me, Dean.” He put his hand against Dean’s chin, forcing them again to lock eyes. “Perhaps it is my father's will for me to fall so far from..."

"Shut the hell up, Cas."

Castiel pulled away and stared at Dean, looking morose. "What?"

"I said shut up, Cas,” Dean said, pushing the other man away. He walked as far as the nearest bed before turning back and pointing at Castiel who was still locked frozen in place. “Don't say that your father planned this for you, man because he didn't. This was _some mistake_. No. This was _my mistake_ because it happened on _my watch._ "

Then he went over and grabbed Castiel, kissing him and leading him away from the wall and closer to the bed. The vampire’s mouth suckled along Dean’s lower jaw and down his neck before he stopped. With all of his willpower, Castiel stopped himself and pulled away.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked.

"We can't do this Dean. I can't give in like this - it's wrong."

"Then turn me."

Castiel's eyes widened momentarily as he tilted his head slightly off to the side like always. Dean on the other hand, brightened. He even began to nod as he turned away and walked a short distance away and back.

“I don’t understand,” Cas said, raising his hands a little and then letting them fall to his side.   

"Yeah, Cas,” Dean said, putting his hand against Cas’ chest, “turn me and then you don't have to be on your own. We can do this, all of this, together."

"I can't do that to you Dean. You're a hunter..."

"And? I can still hunt. It wouldn't be a problem."

"But your humanity..."

"Cas," Dean said softly, putting his hand against Cas' chin and looking him deep in the eye, "I want this. I want _you._ "

Castiel's eyes darkened as he said those three small words, "What about your brother? He would not approve of this foolish decision."

"I'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Dean said, resolute.

Did he truly want this? Wordlessly, Castiel crossed the room and returned to the seat he had vacated earlier, before everything slowly devolved into unfamiliar territory. "I was not made for this, Dean and should not be either. I do not want to curse you with this - this _disease_ I've developed."

"Cas," Dean said, coming forward, kneeling before him and holding his face in his hands again, "I don't want you to have to go through this all on your own. We're still family. We can always be family."

"And - and you're sure?" Castiel asked with wide eyes, running his fingers over Dean’s left ear and the side of his head.

Dean nodded as he pulled away and Castiel stood before also kneeling before him. The two locked eyes and, imperceptibly, Dean nodded for him to get on with it. The vampire opened his mouth and Dean watched, amazed, as the second set of razor sharp teeth extended from his gums. Castiel lifted the sleeve of his jacket and dress shirt of his left arm and bit deep into his wrist, drawing enough blood that it gushed over the side, dribbling to the carpet. Castiel looked up, his lips stained red, for the final okay.

“Do it.”

Castiel leaned forward and the blood that remained behind on his lips were forced roughly against Dean's own. Dean could feel the forbidden liquid sliding along his tongue and down his throat as a chill covered his body in goosebumps for the second time in his life. Castiel slid along the floor until he was suddenly sitting behind Dean, his legs open and surrounding Dean's own. He raised the bloody wrist to Dean's mouth and Dean watched the shadow of his friend against the wall as he nodded to him.

Dean grabbed the offered arm and put it to his mouth and began to drink deeply. He drank and he drank and Castiel allowed him as he carded his hand through Dean's hair, giving him kisses along the scalp. After he'd had his fill, Dean turned back to Castiel and stared at him through new eyes as he kissed him before standing.

"Dean?"

"It's almost midnight - gotta pick up Sammy," Dean said while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Castiel also stood now. "And then?"

Dean smirked darkly. "And then we'll cross over that bridge."  


End file.
